Penelope's Friend
by Prince Lutin
Summary: Ethan comes to visit Penelope again. Penelope learns that Ethan still wants to be best friends with her and is fine with having more than one best friend.


_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Hamtaro, Penelope, or related characters. They are property of Ritsuko Kawai, Shogakukan, and TMS Entertainment._

 _This isn't my first attempt at a Hamtaro fanfic, but it's the first one that I've had a great idea for, especially because Penelope is my favorite character. This fanfic is a follow-up to the episode "Penelope Makes a Friend", one of my favorite Hamtaro episodes._

* * *

 **THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

 **PENELOPE'S FRIEND**

It was a cool, rainy day outside, which meant that nobody could play outside. Even the Ham-Hams had all stayed indoors due to the rain.

Penelope's cage was turned towards the window in Kylie's bedroom. Penelope looked sad. There was no way that Penelope could play outside and go meet the other Ham-Hams. Also, the schools were closed, so that meant Kylie didn't have to go to school. She was stuck indoors on a long, seemingly boring day.

On the plus side, Kylie had gotten a Game Boy Advance, but there was no way Penelope could play with it because the system was too big for a hamster to use. Kylie would let Penelope watch her play, but Penelope quickly got bored. Sometimes she invited June, Laura, or Kana over, but all of them were busy today. But today, Penelope had heard even more exciting news.

Kylie opened the door to her room and looked at Penelope.

"Penelope!" she said. "I have some news that you're going to love! Guess who's coming over?"

Penelope knew that someone wonderful was coming over.

"Ethan's coming over again!" said Kylie. "My aunt has to go to work today, so Mom is babysitting him until Ethan's mom gets home." She put her finger on the cage to gently touch Penelope's nose. "At first Ethan was a bit upset now that his mom is working because she isn't home all the time like she used to be, but he's felt better ever since he heard he gets to come over here more often."

"Ookwee! Ookwee!" said Penelope.

"He should be here in half an hour," said Kylie.

In half an hour, the doorbell rang. Ethan and his mom were outside wearing raincoats. Ethan's mom was holding an umbrella. Kylie's mom opened the door.

"Hi, Ethan!" said Kylie.

"Hello, Kylie!" said Ethan.

"The weather is terrible outside, Wendy," said Ethan's mom. "I'm glad Ethan will be nice and warm in here."

"How's your job at the hospital?" asked Kylie. Ethan's mom had recently been hired as a nurse.

"It's been pretty good," said Ethan's mom. "It's a lot of work, but I don't mind. I'm glad they assigned me to help children since I have experience from taking care of Ethan."

"Mommy tells me she reads stories to the children at the hospital," said Ethan, "just like she does with me."

"How's school?" Kylie asked Ethan.

"It's been great," said Ethan. "Me and Mimi are best friends, and I've made even more friends there."

"Want to go upstairs and see Penelope?" asked Kylie.

"Sure!" said Ethan.

"I have to leave now," said Ethan's mom. "Be good for Aunt Wendy." Ethan gave his mom a hug. "Bye!" Ethan's mom left.

Ethan took off his raincoat.

"Come on," said Kylie. "Penelope's in my room."

Kylie led Ethan upstairs to her room. She opened the door and showed Ethan to Penelope's cage.

"Hi, Penelope!" said Ethan.

Penelope's eyes lit up after seeing Ethan.

"OOKWEE! OOKWEE!" she said.

Kylie opened Penelope's cage, cupped her hands, and let Penelope out. Penelope jumped into Kylie's hands.

"Want to play with Penelope?" Kylie asked Ethan.

"Yes!" said Ethan.

"Okay," said Kylie. "Be gentle with her, although I know I can trust you with her."

Ethan reached his hands out. Kylie gently lay Penelope in Ethan's hands. Ethan gently tickled Penelope.

"Ookwee! Ookwee! Ookwee!" said Penelope.

"Penelope looks excited to see me," said Ethan.

"I can see," said Kylie.

"Do you play with her often?" asked Ethan.

"I do," said Kylie, "although sometimes I get busy spending time with Laura, Kana, and June."

"I know how you feel," said Ethan. "I spend a lot of time with Mimi. Sometimes she comes over to play video games with me. She never gets a chance to play them at her house because her older brothers always hog the system."

"Makes me glad I'm an only child," said Kylie. "Want to feed Penelope?"

"Can I?" asked Ethan.

"Of course!" said Kylie. She gave a sunflower seed to Ethan to feed to Penelope. Ethan fed the seed to Penelope.

"Ookwee! Ookwee!" said Penelope.

Suddenly, Kylie heard her mom calling her. Kylie's mom needed her daughter's help with lunch.

"Coming!" said Kylie. She turned to Ethan. "I have to go help Mom with lunch. I'll call you down when lunch is ready. You two have fun!"

Kylie went downstairs.

Ethan looked around Kylie's room. He carefully lay Penelope down so she could run around. He saw Penelope take another sunflower seed out of the bag of seeds that was on the floor.

"You want me to try one?" asked Ethan.

"Ookwee! Ookwee!" said Penelope.

"I don't know..." said Ethan.

"Ookwee! Ookwee!" said Penelope.

"Okay..." said Ethan.

Ethan took a sunflower seed, put it in his mouth, and started chewing it. He thought it tasted nasty.

"That was gross," said Ethan. "But don't worry about it, Penelope. I'm not used to eating hamster food."

"Ookwee," said Penelope.

"Want to play more?" asked Ethan.

"Ookwee! Ookwee!" said Penelope.

Ethan and Penelope played for about five minutes. After that, Penelope started to get sad.

"Penelope, are you okay?" asked Ethan.

"Ookwee..." said Penelope. Penelope suddenly began thinking about the present she tried giving to Ethan last time she saw him.

"Is something on your mind?" asked Ethan. He looked at Penelope's twinkling eyes. "Oh, I get it! You tried giving me a present the last time I saw you."

Ethan sighed.

"I saw the seed and flower you left me," said Ethan. "You're sad about Mimi, right?"

"Ookwee..." said Penelope.

"Don't be sad, Penelope," said Ethan. "You're still my friend."

"Ookwee..." said Penelope.

"Yes," said Ethan, "me and Mimi are best friends, but me and you are best friends too. I can have more than one best friend."

"Ookwee!" said Penelope.

"I'm sorry if I upset you when I didn't accept your present right away," said Ethan.

"Ookwee! Ookwee!" said Penelope.

"I know you forgive me," said Ethan. Penelope nodded her head.

Penelope then began hopping in place, imitating a rabbit.

"You made friends with the bunny?" asked Ethan. "The one we have at school?"

"Ookwee! Ookwee!" said Penelope, jumping up and down in delight.

"I see you made another best friend as well," said Ethan. "That bunny is very nice. We feed him carrots and other vegetables. My teacher even let me pet him."

"Ookwee!" said Penelope.

"I'm glad you like him," said Ethan. "And I'm glad you're happy. Let's go play some more!"

Ethan and Penelope started playing again. Then, Ethan heard his aunt calling.

"Ethan! Time for lunch!"

"I got to have lunch," said Ethan.

"Ookwee..." said Penelope.

"I know!" said Ethan. "I'll take you with me."

"Ookwee!" said Penelope.

Ethan brought Penelope downstairs and went to the kitchen, where Kylie's mom had made some macaroni and cheese for Kylie and Ethan to eat. After lunch, Kylie let Ethan play with Penelope more. The two even took a nap together. When Ethan's mom came back to take Ethan home, Ethan gave Penelope back to Kylie and said goodbye to Penelope.

"Bye, Penelope!" said Ethan, waving goodbye to Penelope.

"Ookwee!" said Penelope, waving goodbye to Ethan.

 **THE END**


End file.
